


We Play Games

by McMilkThistle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, spin off of a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A species of alien children, called the Blog staff who live on planet, where no one goes outside of their own rooms you don't know who anyone around you is. The only way to connect to each other is through the all knowing "Internet-sama" no one has real names anymore just labels and a number. Nature and The Life Cycle are myths, and you are so individual you are alone forever. But there is another way, a long while ago Internet-sama came up with a way to further advance his people. Through online gaming. where they would be able to meet each other in a world that they could all discover for themselves and when they got tired or bored they could go on to the next one. These six young children have been the only ones to be able to experience this online gaming, since no one else is still alive. They live now as the last of the species as the last kids that were ever conceived before everyone was separated. Thanks to online shipping and instant transportation, they get everything they need. Food water clothes, everything. They are all 6 of their alien years old. and currently we only know 4, and they are not friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Play Games

PLAYER 1, (TROLL) has entered the chatroom.

PLAYER 2, (GARY_STEW) has entered the chatroom.

PLAYER 3, (MARY_SUE) has enter the chatroom.

PLAYER 4, (GAMER) has entered the chatroom.

PLAYER 5, (GAME HAX) has entered chatroom.

PLAYER 6, (THE ANTI-SUE) has entered the chatroom.

{[ ALL PLAYERS HAVE SIGNED IN AND LOGGED ON]}

[all have liked a joint status,]

message display:

"WE..PLAY> GAMES."

>READY?

[PRESS PLAY]


End file.
